Whiplash
Whiplash is a gruff stallion from the Friendship is Magic universe. He leads an anti-storm team known as the Weather Watchers. Appearance Whiplash is a strong, serious pegasus stallion that in general tends to have an angry look about him. He has clouded, deep blue eyes that rarely show emotion, a wind-tousled mane that resembles the color of storm clouds, and a muscular deep-dark purple body that has many scars dotting it. His cutie mark is the image of a wing slicing a tornado in half, referencing his special talent for storm control. Miscellaneous appearance notes include sharpened wings that could be weaponized, and--if on duty--a vest with a small collection of ribbons and medals, indicating his position. Weapons/Abilities Whiplash bears exceptionally strong wings. One of his most renowned abilities is to hover in the air and flap his wings repeatedly, tossing out gales designed to push storm clouds around. His wing tips are capable of skirting lightning and directing it away from his person—hard to execute, but keeps him safe in the midst of a storm. Personality Whiplash is, on the surface, a very serious, no-nonsense pony. He takes his job as life or death, and if you are to stand in his presence you are too. In reality, his cold demeanor is on the surface over a loving, caring individual, that only says his strict things, enforces his strict rules, to keep ponies safe. He has a natural rivalry with Spitfire, due to her and her Wonderbolts' natural risk-taking attitude. Backstory Whiplash was always a pony who wanted to help people, not well-liked at flight academy because he would stop to help the slowpokes and make class last longer. In the dead of night, a weak storm came through flight academy, causing fair amounts of collateral damage. It was coming towards a young group of school-ponies, when Whiplash leaped into action, beating it back with gusts from his wings long enough for them to run. After this, Whiplash's reputation at flight academy increased exponentially—needless to say. Whiplash graduated from flight academy with high marks, and, remembering the feeling he received when he saved the school-ponies, strived to continue to help other ponies by enlisting in the Weather Watchers, a team of highly elite fliers designed to protect ponykind from storms. It was a tax-paid organization by the Princess herself, and their funding reflected their skill. Whiplash climbed the ranks of this organization quickly, and eventually was elected to be its head honcho to another mighty pegasus who took the loss in good health. Those who now serve underneath Whiplash find his policies strict, but they know everypony will be better off if they are followed to the letter. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Whiplash first appeared in an unfinished pony fanfiction of mine, briefly appearing to warn Rainbow Dash of a storm she was about to fly off into. It bothered me that even though storms were authorized parts of pegasi's schedule, that there was no organization in the canon to watch over them should something go horribly wrong. Whiplash served as a way to create this idea in the ponyverse. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:My Little Pony Characters